


噩梦

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [16]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Mental Breakdown, Other, Out of Character, Past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 会为飞电或人的死而哭泣的humagia已经不复存在了。
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto, Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 2





	噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 基于对第42话的个人理解，完全的脑补与OOC。  
> 以或人暗堕路线的心理描写为主，伊兹只在回想中出现；后半是或人和亚兹的会话。

从12年前黎明小镇事件的那天起，飞电或人就周而复始地做着噩梦。  
近在咫尺的飞电其雄用后背为他遮挡粉尘与爆炸的余波。他看见半边脸还是自己的父亲，另外半边脸近似人体皮肤的涂层剥落，在金属光泽的素体上流淌着蓝色的液珠，如同倒翻在地溅得到处都是的油彩。  
哪怕拥有着与人类别无二致的外形，说着相通的言语，做着人类社会里常见的工作，但那副人形外壳里塞满的都是经过精巧设计的机械部件与电子元件。明明是飞电家的人，他却总是间歇性地忘记这一点。  
那些梦境不过是当时现实的再现，而对他来说，这象征着他心底最深的恐惧。  
所以那次在山中，盛怒的迅贯穿了伊兹的腹部之后，或人完全失去了冷静。他当然害怕伊兹就此不再醒来，但从衣物与“皮肤”之下露出humagia的素体这件事本能地让他感到慌乱。他不知所措，只能在实验室里疯狂地翻找材料，想要去修补与遮盖——即使他对于humagia的维护根本一窍不通。  
飞电其雄最后的话语给或人埋下了之后十几年人生的根基，指定了唯一的道路。父亲为了拯救自己而牺牲了性命，所以不朝着梦想去飞是不行的，其雄不会允许，是之助不会允许，连或人自己也不会允许。

升程密钥里飞出成千上万的金属蝗虫，密密麻麻遮蔽了天空。那一次，假面骑士01挥舞着从humagia们的“善意”里诞生而出的刀刃，品尝着一直以来的“盲信”为他换来的胜利。“只要人类与humagia携手，那么就能无往不胜。”  
但飞电或人忘记了一件事，最终克服“恶意”的并不包含他自己的力量。飞电或人自身毫无变化与成长，这点被他无意识地忽略了。  
于是他继续朝前一路狂奔着，向沿路的所有人与humagia们游说自己的“梦想论”。他满意地看到，人生意义几乎被摧毁的AIMS前队长找到了梦想，从人脑中的芯片里被独立出来的humagia找到了梦想，然后身边那位陪着自己一起奔跑的秘书说，自己的梦想便是她的梦想。  
在此期间，战斗还在继续。天津垓的阴谋、灭亡迅雷的再临、ARK-0的侵袭、城市的崩毁，或人没有空闲停歇下来。他想拯救，想改变所有的humagia，告诉他们应该怎么活。哪怕是恐怖组织的首谋，只是因为曾经表现出一点“感情”的外观，他也愿意向对方伸出手，一遍一遍去敲打那连存在与否都无法确认的“真心”。“没错！你们都能拥有心，都能理解爱，都可以朝着自己的梦想去飞——”  
多么纯粹的理想，不带有一丝阴霾，实在太过于耀眼了几乎要让旁人忍不住转开视线。或许也正因如此，伊兹才愿意自始至终伴他左右，向他倾注献身性质的爱情，并且去赌那个极其微弱的可能性。  
伊兹无条件地相信着或人，她甚至没有计算过他们理想中的未来到来的可能性究竟有几何。

蝴蝶结的残片飘落在地。  
他们共享过彼此生活里的每一个部分，见证双方所拥有的感情总量一点点变得丰富，然后以相同的梦想来抵抗多舛的命运。他向她承诺过从今往后都要一起好好工作，因为她说过，“永远”都不会原谅他。  
他甚至还没有机会兑现自己的承诺。  
是的，飞电或人想，自己就是这样十恶不赦的混蛋，是世界上最残忍的家伙。他让她数十亿次目睹所爱之人的死亡，因为那份绝望而悲恸痛哭，期待那一个奇迹的诞生。而现在，她又为了他们共同怀抱着的——飞电或人坚信的那个梦想付出了性命的代价。希望、宽慰、谐音梗、苹果茶、技术支持、能够去守护的力量、一起度过的时间、爱、死亡。他到底还想从伊兹身上得到什么？  
在被火焰吞没之前，伊兹给了或人一个艰难的笑容。  
“或人社长，我始终相信，humagia总有一天也能发自内心地笑出来。总有一天，灭也会笑出来的吧。”  
那些话语一直一直一直一直在头骨里回旋着，撕咬鼓膜，蚕食思考。或人已经分不清究竟是愿望还是诅咒。他甚至都没有办法流出眼泪。  
世界在脚下分崩离析，他的手里只有那一角被烧焦的布料。  
“或人社长。”  
他听到了熟悉的声音，下意识地回过头。他的视线被钉在了那个身影之上。  
飞电或人注视着面前上扬嘴角的humagia。  
她不是她，或人明确认知到了这一点。她们有着相同的外貌，她能够发出与她完全一致的声线，连行为举止都有几分相像。红色的发尾转瞬间染上了与她相同的青绿色。  
亚兹把黑红相间的升程密钥递了过来。  
或人握住了那只手。  
他听不见伊兹的声音了。

飞电或人笑出了声。  
他嘲笑过去的自己，嘲笑此时此刻的自己，嘲笑已经能够想见的未来的自己。他还感受到了一种从未体验过的喜悦，甚至无法被撕心裂肺的痛苦所掩盖，这让他战栗不已。  
原来如此，是这么一回事啊。过去总是被人说成“理想主义者”，只会耍嘴皮子到处叫卖“梦想”，而内在一无所有。现在可不一样了！内心长久以来空虚的部分一下子被充实了，甚至开始溢出。从裂痕中涌出来各种各样不堪入目的东西，负面的感情，肮脏的报复欲望，亲手结果一个被自己当成人类平等看待的“生命”的冲动——只是停止内部机械的运转还不足够，还需要更多更多更多更多——  
黑白的假面骑士ARK-1脚下，恶意的数据可视化地流淌，原油泄漏一般污染并且吞噬周遭的一切。  
恶意，恐怖，愤怒，憎恶，绝望。完美结论。  
他选择了伊兹不曾期望过的未来。

“或人社长你啊，现在满脸都写着‘想要去死’噢。”  
“……”  
“那么你以前整天说着的‘梦想’，坚持的什么人与humagia共同生存的未来呢？”  
“……”  
“你只是想要为可怜的小伊兹复仇而已。那么干掉灭之后呢？然后打算怎么办？”  
“……”  
亚兹蹲了下来，把视线放低，去仰视正斜靠在铁栅栏上的或人。  
“那么我来告诉你吧。知道为什么选择了你，而不是灭吗？因为我一直都在观察你。一直以来你只在嘴边挂着梦想梦想的，好像光靠着梦想就能活下去一样。而且你是那么的爱着小伊兹，她对你又是彻彻底底的全面肯定。你的内在是空虚的，感情是脆弱的，所以作为亚克大人的容器来说是再合适不过了。”  
有着或人外貌的青年开始哭泣。  
失去伊兹的时候没能流出的眼泪，此时此刻却停不下来。他悲切的泪水化为一曲安魂弥撒，但他认为自己并没有资格哀悼已经失去的最重要的存在。他为飞电或人凭吊。  
“啊啊……眼泪和亚克大人的勇姿并不相称。不过不必太伤心，因为我会一直陪在您的身边。”

那么多变身英雄的故事都是这样结束的：因为出现了危害空前的大boss，过去有摩擦甚至相互为敌的人们这一次携起手来并肩作战，波澜壮阔的英雄谭也就这样画上了句号。通过与ARK-1之间的战斗，飞电或人的梦想——人类与humagia携手共处的局面终于得以实现了。可喜可贺。  
他想，如果自己作为究极的巨恶被打倒了，那么还有资格前往humagia所在的天国吗？  
不过没关系的，因为伊兹一定会尽全力再次与他重逢……只要有那个机会的话。然后在另一个世界被她不停地说教，大概这一次她真的会生气，搞不好就不再理睬自己了。  
“……那可真是值得期待。”  
——只有这样的未来是绝对不会到来的。  
飞电或人很清楚地知道这一点，作为亚克容器的他已经能够看到那个结论了。由于灭杀死了伊兹，自己就去向灭寻仇，而那个时候，迅必定会拼上一切来阻拦。杀意的——悲哀的连锁不会中断，只有被卷入其中的每一方不断失去比自己的生命还要重要的事物。  
即使如此，他要做的事也不会改变。

“亚兹。”  
只有一个地方，是或人无论如何都想要纠正的。  
“并不是你选择了我，……是我自己选择了这条道路。”  
“嗯，我知道，互惠互利嘛。我也会见证你的故事直到最后一刻。”  
但是，会为飞电或人的死而哭泣的humagia已经不复存在了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文受了にょま老师一些启发，试着写了一些和往常不同的东西。技术那块完全不了解，有错请见谅。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
